


Pathfinder's Respite

by FallingOverSideways



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, space hamster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingOverSideways/pseuds/FallingOverSideways
Summary: Rare Pair art fill. The person asked for a quiet moment between Raeka and Sara :3





	Pathfinder's Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhovanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhovanel/gifts).




End file.
